Arrogance and Intolerance
by darcy-queen
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Proud and Prejudiced' about Will, Lizzy, Jane, Charlie's kids. Please read and reveiw!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pride and Prejudice but do own these characters **

**AN: This is... well i don't really know what htis is. it's a sequel to _Proud and Prejudiced_ but if you haven't read that you might still get this one. THis is about all their kids. So reveiw and tell me what you think. No flames thanks but if you hate it...say it nicely:) thanks. **

* * *

_**16 YEARS AGO**_

* * *

_Snow fell lightly on the ground of the estate not too far out of London as a few young children made a snowman in the garden and a woman ran up to the front steps a young boy following behind her. _

"_Peter!" cried one of the snowman makers and with one nod from the woman the young boy ran off to join them. _

_Charlie ran through the enormous house oblivious to the calls coming at her from every side asking her why her eyes were filled with the tell-tale tears. She flung open the door to the study and into her friends surprised arms. "She's dead," she sobbed soaking Eleanor's shirt in her tears. _

_Eleanor didn't say anything but indicated to her husband that maybe he should leave. Will Darcy nodded and went to look after the children. Eleanor rubbed Charlie's back like she knew she wanted her too. "It'll be alright," she told her friend. _

_Charlie looked up and sat down in a chair looking up at her friend. "I have no home, Annie Debouf was the only one who let me stay at the house and with Howard off with some…woman I have no hope of staying on."_

"_Lady Debouf can't simply throw you out," Eleanor said calmly. "If she has then she's more of an idiot than I thought."_

_Charlie laughed, "She told me that she let me stay in memory of Jerry, and now he's 'passed on' she will have nothing to do with me or my brood"._

"_She said that?"_

_Charlie nodded and choked through her laughter. "She's an idiot."_

_Eleanor smiled, "yeah, I know. But come on; stay here for as long as you want. Forever if you feel like it, by god this house is big enough. Tomorrow's Christmas eve, a time for miracles perhaps?"_

"_You're a miricalist?"_

"_That's not a word."_

_Charlie laughed, "I'm a lawyer, and I can make up whatever I want."_

"_That aside, stay. Mark and Cat can spend Christmas here with Jack and the younger ones. You can stay and relax. Jenny's here, isn't that enough to tempt you?"_

_Charlie looked up, "I guess."_

_Eleanor smiled, happy to see a glimpse of her friend. True, since her husband's death Charlie Lucas-Collins had slowly begun to return to her former self, but then the death of her only friend Annie Debouf from cancer had shaken this woman to the core. "Come on, the others will want to see you."_

_Charlie followed her companion to a large sitting room where her friends and confidants of the past five years sat talking about the sister's children due in a few months. _

"_But I do have to talk to you both," Charlie said hesitantly when she saw her friends. "It's about Peter." Will looked up from his book and smiled a smile outsiders didn't see very often. It was a smile he usually gave his sister. _

"_I thought so," he said and indicated to her to sit down. "Who's he going to be with?"_

"_That's the thing, I've brought him here with Mark and Cat, thanks for looking after them by the way I don't think they should have seen her in the hospital. But the thing is, she left him to you both."_

_Will and Eleanor exchanged glances, "We thought that would happen, Annie always liked me and Gina." He looked at his younger sister who sat quietly for a girl of 21. "What do you think?"_

_Gina shrugged and smiled, "your choice. She left him to you, but I think you should take him. I'd love to have him around." Always a reasonable voice among their group. _

"_And you Jenny?" Will asked the couple sitting across from him. _

_Jenny laughed, "Your choice. I'm not going to make it for you."_

"_No," said her husband Chris. "But I might, say Yes Darc. Natalia will love to have him around"_

"_If I say yes Chris it wont be only to serve your daughter", Chris rolled his eyes in a good natured way. _

_Eleanor laughed a hoarse laugh and looked out the window at the kids in the snow. "What will Alex think? And these two?" She rubbed the twins inside her belly. _

"_Another brother?" Charlie asked hopefully. Eleanor turned around and smiled broadly. _

"_Maybe."_

"_We'll need to talk to them," Will said. "Now?"_

_Ritchie Fitzwilliam hugged his wife who had a young girl on her lap. "We'll look after the others."_

_Ritchie's wife Laura smiled and asked them which one they wanted to see first. "Peter." They both answered without hesitation. _

_Five minutes later a seven year old boy walked into the sitting room nervously and sat down in one of the huge chairs that sat all around the house. _

"_Hey Peter," Eleanor said not sure how to begin. _

"_I'm here because Mummy's gone aren't I?" Peter said staring at Eleanor with his eyes brimming with tears. _

"_Yes sweetie." Eleanor said and Will smiled. It was as if Eleanor's maternal instincts took over or something, as just as Peter was about to let tears fall down his face anew, Eleanor enveloped him in her arms and simply held him. Will wasn't sure what she felt for this small boy, except that he knew that from the instant he walked in that door any reservations against taking him on were thrown out the window. _

"_Will I stay here now?" Peter asked minutes later his voice still trembling. _

_Will knelt down to his level and nodded, "if that's okay with you."_

_Peter smiled for the first time in weeks and flung his arms around Will's neck. Will smiled and watched as the young boy ran out to tell his two best friends, Jack and Alex the brilliant news while he and Eleanor waited for an inevitable visitor. _

_They waited all night until finally giving up to have dinner with the others and the children. Their son Alex, a boy of five was already much like his parents in his ways. He was more interested in the smelly old books in his dad's study and yet when his friends offered a game of football he couldn't be stopped for anything. _

_Annie Debouf had moved her mother, son and friend Charlie's family to the UK when she heard of London's Cancer facilities and thus the next morning while Will and Eleanor were setting out cereal and cookies for breakfast they received the awaiting guest. _

"_William!" Will rolled his eyes and his wife as they both followed the call into a smaller sitting room and greeted the elderly lady sitting there with a back straight enough to cut steel and a glare enough to melt aluminium. "What is this nonsense I hear about you taking on my grandson?"_

"_Not nonsense Aunt Catherine," he told her calmly. "It's the truth. Eleanor and I plan on raising him as our son. Gina will-"_

"_William," the old lady sounded unnaturally calm, "I understand that this woman must have gotten to you, I see she has managed to convince you that you want another child-"_

"_Twins Aunt Catherine," Will informed her. "And Eleanor and I make decisions after discussing it with each other, Peter will stay here and grow up here with Alex."_

"_Idiocy William." His aunt told him, "pure idiocy. Now, I am Peter's grandmother and I shall raise him. As was seen fit by many lawyers under my employ."_

"_Don't make me start on Your lawyers," Will scoffed. "And they'll tell you anything to get a bigger pay check. They might 'see fit' for you to raise him, but his mother didn't."_

"_What about Howard? How can you possibly expect to give him a part in his son's life?"_

_Eleanor fielded that question, "easily. He will have no place in his son's life unless Peter decides to seek him out."_

"_Don't start young lady. I've already told you how much I dislike you and that your opinion doesn't matter to anyone in my family."  
Will stood up this was the one point he now lost his temper over. "It matters to me and Gina and obviously it mattered to Annie. Now, I'm sorry Aunt, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

_It took more than that to get her to stand and walk out the door, but then she stopped and looked at two eavesdroppers standing outside listening in. Eleanor and Will exchanged glances before running out with Will taking Alex up into his arms and Eleanor bringing Peter up to her level. _

"_Wave bye bye to Grandma," Eleanor said as Peter clung to her neck. He waved and when she eventually left they went into the kitchen and indulged in ice-cream before sending the boys off to outside to play a game of football. That night the boys ended up sharing a room with Jack, not that they needed to. The house had enough rooms to service a hundred and yet, the boys always slept in the same room and would do so for many years to come. _


	2. A Party

**Chapter Two: A Party**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pride and Prejudice - own this though**

* * *

**  
**

He rolled his eyes as his Dad gave a speech about his childhood, but he still hugged him when he came off the stage and raised his glass to his parents who stood in a corner smiling their secret smiles to each other. "Alex!" he whirled around and looked at his twin sisters coming up to him smiling broadly. "Alex! Happy Birthday!"

They hugged as close as siblings could be and he hurriedly opened the package. Inside was a small charm, not a necklace, but a pendant and inside was a photograph Alex thought had been caught in a fire years ago. The three of them as young children with their surrogate brother sitting on a chair with their mother and father sitting next to them laughing. Alex looked at them, "Suze, Amelia, where'd you get this?"

His sister Susana smiled, "it's a copy. We found it in the attic."

"You looked for my birthday present in the attic?" Alex laughed as his 'brother' Peter walked up and looked at the pendant.

The younger blonder twin smiled, "no! well, not really. We haven't been up there in ages! And so we thought we'd have a look. There's some awesome stuff there."

Peter took the pendant out of his friend's hands and ran his finger over the photograph. "It's brilliant."

Susana smiled and dug her hand in her pocket until her fingers clasped around another pendant. "I know it's not your birthday Pete, but well, we saw these two photos in the attic and thought you might like them."

She handed over an antique locket, being a Historian-in-training (her words) she had access to the best antique shops, inside were two photographs. The first was Peter, Alex and their friend Jack a few weeks after Peter had started living with them. They were standing on top of a snow fort with Will, Chris and Ritchie lying on the floor in defeatist poses as the boys looked down as thought they had just won the Hundred Years War, the second was from when Peter was about three years old in his mother's arms. He stared at the photo for a few minutes before slipping the locket over his neck, tucking it down his shirt and silently hugging the two girls. They smiled to Alex who looked at little worried that they'd hurt their friend, but then he smiled a little smile and sighed.

He was attacked from behind by his eldest cousin. "Nat! Gerrof me!" he struggled to say as his cousin tried to have a piggy back ride like they did when they were little kids.

She jumped off nimbly and laughed as Alex tried to set his shirt to rights, Natalia then rolled her eyes and then she was suddenly serious again as her two sisters and her brother went up and hugged him. Behind her young brother David, the youngest of them all but people tended to think he was the eldest, stood four friends. Mark and Cat Collins and Jack and Mary Fitzwilliam greeted the others taking off their coats and sighing. It had been the twelve of them their entire lives, they'd grown up in each others houses and when their parents, usually Dads had to work they'd stay at Pemberly and reck the place. Since graduating they had all spent less time in each others company and more on the email and telephone setting dates for the monthly movie night or something else to while away the time.

After a while talking to each other and laughing at the photographs, they all decided, with the help of one of their aunts, that it was time to 'mingle' and to talk to the others. Alex brought his three friends from the set where he was assistant director up to meet his sister and cousin. Katya Pierce was a young actor that Alex had had an immediate click with while Daniel Mansfield and Jessica Andrews were correspondents for the movie. Amelia and Daniel walked off in search of food while Jessica and his young cousin David got along like a house on fire leaving Katya and Alex to the dance floor.

Susana Darcy, Mark Collins and Natalia and Sophie Bingley walked around the dance floor watching their friends and family dance. They talked about their lives, jobs, anything they felt like really until they saw Natalia and Sophie's aunt Carols talking to Susana's dad about some director she'd had a 'problem' with.

"Carols, be reasonable." Will was imploring. "You have been arguing with Mick Brooks for at least twelve Years now! You're being sort of pathetic."

"Am I?" Carols looked hysterical. Susana and Natalia exchanged laughing glances. "Am I being unreasonable because some Jerk won't work with me because he thinks I'm something I'm not?"

"But you can seem a little…stuck up…to some people." Will gave his daughter a wink and rolled his eyes.

Carols looked at Will and literally turned up her nose before stalking off. But then the door opened to admit a very bedraggled person and she stopped short.

Alex ran up to the person and laughingly welcomed them in. The guest seemed a little hesitant about coming in, but then Sophie walked up to him and invited him to talk. His blue eyes matched her grey ones and they stood like that for a few moments before he shook himself free and introduced himself. "James Brooks," he said. The room was silent.

"Sophie Darcy."

"Will!" Carols hissed, "It's _his_ son!"

"I know," Will replied calmly and as he was walking off with Susana he called back, "Alex and I invited him."

Mark and Natalia walked swiftly away staying out of range but it wasn't them Carols aimed for.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. A continued Party

**CHAPTER THREE: More Party**

Sophie Bingley and James were dancing a slow dance out on the dance floor and Carols stood between them.

"I would like you to leave please." Someone could have heard a pin drop in that room.

"I was invited," James said looking her in the eye.

Carols argued and put forward ludicrous arguments, but nobody was quite sure how to get her to stop, James looked at Alex his eyes asking a thousand questions to which his friend could only shrug at.

Then there was someone standing in front of him telling-what was basically her aunt-that if she wanted him gone she would have to leave. He saw the back of a head of brilliant red hair tied loosely into a ponytail as the girl shook her head to her fake aunt's protests and pointed to the door. James looked to his side to see Alex smirking, "we'd rather you than her anyway," he whispered which made James laugh.

"Carols, look, if you just leave now you might still be able to make a couple of movies before the tabloids get to you." Sophie was saying the one thing that had any sort of chance at getting through to Carols mind. It was as if that was all that was needed, except that both Will and Eleanor were looking proudly at their niece with Chris and Jenny laughing softly. Carols didn't leave…at least nobody saw her go out the door, but nobody saw her either and frankly that was widely regarded as a good thing.

"Now," the girl rounded on him making James take a step back for a moment.

"I can fight my own battles thanks," was all James could say before they walked back onto the dance floor.

"What? And deny me my fun?" Sophie laughed as James whirled her around the floor and he had to laugh. "You don't do this very often do you?"

Sophie laughed as he stepped on her toes for the fourth time.

"That obvious?"

Sophie laughed, "look, it's easy. One…two…three…one…two…three. See? You've got it."

"I don't usually come to this sort of thing, that's all." James looked down at his feet.

Sophie lifted his head up to look into her intoxicating eyes. "Rule number one, never look down. You are an equal to every single one of these people."

"No I'm not, I'm the riffraff son of some director."

Sophie shook her head, "not here your not. Here you're simply James Brooks, a dashing young man dancing with Chris Bingley's daughter."

James laughed, "I suppose so."

"No supposing about it. My world's a hard one to live with."

James nodded and concentrated on finding his feet without looking at them.

Over the other side of the room Katya and Alex were talking over drinks, "she looks happy," she said watching his friend Meg dance with Peter who was whispering in her ear.

"She's always happy with Peter," Alex told her, "has been for years now."

"You mean…?"

Alex nodded, "just don't tell his grandmother. She'd die!"

Katya laughed a sound that resonated inside Alex. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's 'organised' for him to marry Cat," he pointed to his friend who was dancing with Jack Fitzwilliam. "She'd have several heart attacks if she was here."

Katya smiled, "you like giving little old ladies heart attacks?"

Alex burst out into surprised laughter, "your insane! No! I don't like giving little old ladies heart attacks…but this lady is ancient. I mean it I think she's 98 or something."  
Katya smiled, but it wasn't the same one as before, this one there were two layers until Alex hit himself on the head and apologised. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

Katya put a hand on his arm sending chills up his spine. "It's okay, I mean it. It's fine."

Alex looked into her chocolate eyes. "Okay, but just know that I'm sorry."

She kissed his cheek hesitantly and smiled, "make it up to me."

"How?"

"Dance with me?"

Alex laughed and obliged. While David watched talking to Jess and rolled his eyes. His cousin was a pushover.

There was a rustle of noise throughout the people watching the dancers as Carols reappeared flanked by two burly men in black uniforms. They were her branch of security and as she pointed to James, Sophie instinctively clasped his hand.

"Look sir, we don't want to cause a scene," one of the men said to James using bigger words than most people thought him capable of. "But we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"On what grounds?" James asked looking at him defiantly.

"On the grounds of being a public nuisance," said the second man.

"Carols is the public now?" Sophie asked laughing slightly.

James refused to move all the while apologising to Will and Eleanor for being such a problem, but telling him that he really wanted to stay. Will nodded and told him that the majority of the guests were actors and where there are actors scenes are inevitable.

Everyone tried to get the security to leave the boy alone, but Will couldn't even order them to leave as they were under Carols employ and nobody could do anything against them.

Finally James was thrown out and as he was waiting on the steps for a cab he wrote his number on Sophie's hand, "call me, I'd like to learn how to dance some more," he said the smile on his face wavering.

Sophie nodded saying how sorry she was that Carols was what she was. "She's always like that, I'm really sorry."

James nodded and told her that he knew a few people that were like that and not to worry about it. "Just make it up to me this weekend? A coffee perhaps?"

Sophie bit her lip and smiled, "sure, I'll see you later then?" she said as the taxi rolled up the long drive.

"You won't be able to stop me."

Sophie laughed as he pulled faces as he drove off and she walked back inside with a slight spring in her step.

Inside Will, Eleanor, Chris and Jenny were arguing quietly with Carols about her actions and Jenny pulled Sophie into her arms to face her aunt. "He's just a boy Carols. There was no need to make him leave."

"He's _that man's_ son." Carols said as if that was all they needed.

Will and Chris seemed to have a silent conversation before Will said "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave Carols."

She stared at him, "look, I know you married _her_ and all that, but I thought we were at least friends."

"Not if you behave like a child in my house. I expect you and your _men_ to be gone in ten minutes."

And she was, gone in ten minutes. She didn't go quietly, or cooperatively, but she went.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Aftermath

**CHAPTER FOUR: Aftermath**

**Due to need: Here's a register of who's who's child, their age and their job**

**William and Eleanor Darcy's kids:**

Alexander – the eldest 21– director/screenwriter

Susana – twin 18 - historian

Amelia – twin 18 – studying politics

**Jenny and Chris Bingley's kids:**

Natalia – eldest 20 – studying law and a nanny for Tom Jones

Sophie – 19 – director, actor, writer

Meg – 18 – actor

David – 17 – studying linguistics

**Anne Debouf (Lady Catherine's daughter)'s son:**

Peter – 23 – social worker

**Charlie and Jerry Collin's kids:**

Mark – 21 twins – studying law

Catherine (Cat) – 21 twins – social worker

**Ritchie and Laura Fitzwilliam's kids:**

Jack – 26 – actor

Mary – 17 – studying music

**Random Characters:**

Daniel Mansfield – 20

Katya Pierce – 20

Thomas Jones – 28

James Brooks – 24 – son of Carols's 'mortal enemy'

John Lewis – owns a music store – 20

Jessica Andrews - 17

I'm sorry it's been so long! School and all that jazz. The next update soon come sooner though. :)

* * *

Natalia Bingley lounged on her bed blinking against the light streaming in the windows. "Come on Nat," her cousin Amelia said smiling. Nat responded with an incomparable moan and pulled her pillow over her head. "Nat, I need to talk to you. I'll close the curtains if you want, but please look at me."

Natalia brought her head up cautiously squinting against the still apparent light. "Yeah? What about?"

"Daniel."

"Ooh, Danny boy then is it? Right, let me sit up and we shall talk about Danny boy." Natalia knew her job was done when a bright red screen flew across her friends cheeks. "What about Daniel?"

"I like him."

Nat smiled, "That much was obvious last night…it was last night wasn't it?" Amelia nodded laughingly handing over an aspirin. "So?"

"What do I do about it?"

"Do about it? Oh right, well…sometimes people your age do what is called Dating. That is were two individuals meet up at a prearranged place and try almost in vain to maintain eye contact."

Amelia hit her over the head with a pillow laughing. "I Meant should I make the first move? Or wait?"

Nat groaned, "One date-doctor-consultation coming up. But you're the party animal of the family, you've been on 100 dates. Why is this one different?"

Amelia smiled pulling her hair out of her face. "I like this one."

"And not the others?"

"Well…yeah, sure I liked the others, but this one's…different….that's not making much sense, but it's true."

"If that's all then kindly leave me to die here alone. I'll send my bill later."  
Amelia laughed and sat on Nat's bed. "What about you? Hows _work?"_

Nat was up again and looking her cousin in the eye, "what do you want to know about my work?"

"Think about it Nat," Amelia said casually but standing up nonetheless. "You work for a young single guy with two adorable kids that you can't keep your eyes off while he can't keep his off you."

Nat rolled her eyes, but Amelia saw the blush creep along her face. "He's just lost his wife Millie."

"Two years ago sweetie."

Amelia ran out the room laughing before she could be attacked by the pillow coming her way and walked laughing down the corridor possibly the only one in her family without a killer hangover.

He called at 4pm and they met up at a café he knew at 6. Amelia had spent that much time working on what to wear and doing her hair, something she'd never really cared about. But if her substitute grandmother Lady Catherine caught her dating Daniel Mansfield, the bastard son of lord knows who, she's be in trouble. So their dates were usually late at night, but not the places she usually went late at night. Daniel look her to cafes and plays and things she'd always thought were boring, but he had a…a way of explaining this to her that she loved, he didn't seem to mind explaining things to her either.

Mary Fitzwilliam walked down the street clutching her bag to her chest, there wasn't anything special in the bag, it was just that this was…not the best part of town and she wanted to get through it as quickly as possible. And yet, there was a shop that she had to go to first, it was out of choice of course, but she just didn't like the area.

She came up to Lewis Music, her favourite shop where as her friends' might be the one around the corner that has more…known musicians but Lewis Music was perfect for her.

She sang softly to herself as she flicked through the various sheet music and CDs that seemed to be in every corner of this small building. She read Jazz lyrics, the Beatles, anything she could get her hands on. And as if like clockwork the owner John Lewis a young man of about 20ish would come up to her and ask her if he could help at all. Mary would always smiled shyly and say "no thankyou," what she didn't know was that when John went back to sit at his desk he would watch the girl and smile slightly wondering what she was singing under her breath but knowing that the minute he asked she'd be out of the shop like a shot.

Mary came back to the shop a couple of days later still singing under her breath, but this time John didn't come up and ask her if he could help. He wasn't at the desk at all actually. But there was a sound, a beautiful sound coming from the back room. She followed the trail of notes to the room where they restored old pianos to see John's fingers running skilfully across the keyboard like they were born there. John had his eyes closed and every so often he would open them and write something down on the piece of paper in front of him and would then close his eyes again and continue. Mary watched him transfixed for a moment until he sensed her gaze and looked up. He didn't say a word but smiled brightly and continued. She watched him for half an hour once in a while telling him that a note didn't sound right and pointing to the correct key, but that was all she said before realising the time and running off. The song on her lips for days afterwards.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
